Fetish-Extended
by tare-hare
Summary: Sekuel dari 'Fetish'


**Fetish-extended**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Rated M, OOC (mungkin), typo (saya ratu typo /o/), fantasi liar dan delusi tingkat tinggi.

* * *

 **a/n : abis bikin ini saya berasa mw seppuku karena malu hahahahaha- tak tahan godaan untuk bikin yang rated setelah liat spoiler-annya kalau mama temari akan muncul (walo sebentar) dengan pakai short kimono dan menampilkan kakinya yang indah (just why? statement itu bikin fantasi saya makin meliar /LOL dan pede kalau bikin fanfic tema fetish ini /plakplakplak. Ini versi yg bener2 uda di edit dan di saring sedemikian rupa, klo aslinya ada di hape ahahaha :v /I am not gomen. Baiklah sedikit aca-ucu dari saya dan saya akan kembali mencari ide lain utk cerita shikatema  
lainnya \o/**

* * *

.

.

.

"Mmh... Shi- Shika!"

Suara itulah yang membuatku makin menggila untuk 'melahap' kaki indahnya.

"Shi..ka- ma.. Ahn! Ungh geli!"

Lenguhannya, nafas beratnya semakin membuatku makin gencar menciumnya. "Ahn! Shika!" Tubuh Temari semakin mengelinjang keras. Nafasnya semakin terengah berat. Aku mengangkat salah satu kakinya dan menciuminya dengan liar. Lidahku menjalar ke semua bagian kaki mulai dari ujung jari sampai ke daerah paha dan yang terakhir daerah kewanitaannya, daerah yang membuat para pria begitu tergila-gila ketika mereka sedang bercinta.

"Shika...", panggilnya lagi dengan nada berat dan nafas terengah-engah.

Tubuhnya semakin menggeliat ketika aku mencium kakinya yang satu lagi.

" _B-baka_ Shikamaru... Ungh.. Kenapa kakiku terus sih? Mmh... Ahn!" Temari semakin tak kuasa menahan suaranya. Desahannya semakin kencang ketika aku membuat tanda ciuman di paha atas dekat selangkangannya.

"Kakimu itu begitu menggoda, perempuan merepotkan." Aku tak kuasa menahan senyum puasku itu.

"Hmmph... Ternyata kamu masih saja _fetish_ terhadap kaki ya? Suami mesum."

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi yang pasti hanya kakimu yang membuatku tegila-gila," ujarku sambil menciumi kaki indah Temari.

"Hngh... Khhh- gombal!"

Temari menarik wajahku mendekat ke arahnya dan menciumku dengan liar. "Kalau begitu kamu juga tertarik dengan kaki perempuan lain? Mengingat 'kelainan'mu itu?" Dia bertanya dengan wajah seringainya.

"Hah? Buat apa? Itu akan merepotkan diriku saja. Lagipula aku tidak sampai ke tahap fetish," jawabku kesal.

"Kesukaanmu itu sungguh aneh, Tuan Nara- umph!"

Belum selesai dia bicara, aku mencium bibirnya. "Memangnya salah? Aku hanya berpikir bahwa bentuk tubuhmu itu ideal untuk aku. Tidak kurus dan padat."

"Maksudmu aku ini gendut?" Terdengar nada kesal dari pertanyaan Temari.

"Bukan begitu, kamu itu tidak kurus maupun gemuk. Pas dan ideal untukku. Aku benci wanita yang terlalu kurus, seakan-akan mudah rusak. Merepotkan sekali."

"Heee... Jadi sejak kapan kamu sudah berpikiran mesum seperti itu?" Dia memandangku dengan pandangan iseng.

"Salahkan hormon masa remajaku pada waktu itu," jawabku asal kemudian mulai menciumi telinga Temari.

"Uhm... Shika-" dia tersentak kaget. Bagian telinga adalah salah satu bagian sensitif Temari.

Setelah itu aku melanjutkan lagi ke daerah leher ke bawah hingga bagian dadanya.

"Hngh! Shika..." Tubuh Temari semakin mengelinjang keras. Nafasnya semakin terengah berat. Aku mengenggam salah satu buah dadanya. Memijatnya agak kasar sementara yang satu lagi sudah kukulum di mulutku ini.

Tak lama salah satu tanganku perlahan memasuki daerah kewanitaannya. Rupanya sudah sangat basah sekali. Dengan jariku aku mencoba untuk memasuki liang kewanitaannya. Satu jari lolos dengan mudah. Dua jari? Terdengar suara Temari yang bertambah kencang. Hmm tak buruk. Bagaimana kalau sampai 3 jari?

"Umph..." Temari menutup mulutnya untuk menahan suaranya dan mukanya begitu merah.

"Temari lepaskan tanganmu itu," perintahku.

Dia menggeleng kepalanya dengan keras dan menutup matanya.

"Temari." Kataku lagi. "aku ingin mendengar suaramu itu, Tem."

Masih tidak direspon juga.

"Keras kepala sekali sih istriku ini, merepotkan saja." Dengan senyum iseng, aku semakin memaju mundurkan jariku ke dalam liang wanitanya dengan liar dan keras.

Tubuh Temari tersentak akibat 'permainan jariku' itu. "Aahn! Ja-jan...gan! Guhhh..." Teriakannya cukup kencang.

Kedua tangannya kutangkap dengan tanganku kemudian meletakannya di atas kepalanya. "Perempuan merepotkan, siapa suruh melawan terus." Aku tersenyum seringai ke arahnya. "Kamu menutup mulut dan menahan suaramu lagi aku akan memakai _kagemane no jutsu_ , ok?"

Dia menatapku dengan marah dan mukanya semakin merah. Dia tidak suka kalau aku menggunakan jutsu itu ketika kami sedang bercinta " _Baka_ Shikamaru!" Dia membuang arah mukanya ke bantal.

Setelah melepaskan tangannya aku melanjutkan kegiatanku. Erangan suaranya makin terdengar kencang. Kemudian Temari mencapai klimaksnya dan jari basah oleh cairan klimaks Temari. Aku mencium bibir ranumnya itu dan lidah kami saling bertautan satu sama lain.

"Shika- mmhh... Sudah aku tak tahan lagi...hmmmmhh..." Tangannya memeluk erat leherku sementara tanganku sibuk memijat dada indah dan padat miliknya.

"Belum... Aku masih ingin mengeksplorasi tubuhmu Tem." Aku menciuminya mulai dari leher sampai ke bagian dadanya. Aku mengulum kembali salah satu dadanya bagaikan anak bayi yang kelaparan.

Suara lenguhan Temari kembali terdengar agak kencang. Setelah puas dengan dadanya, aku menciumi perutnya sampai pada akhirnya tibalah di daerah kewanitaannya. Daerah dimana aku semakin tak bisa menahan nafsu. Secara paksa aku membuka kedua kakinya dan menempatkan kepalaku di posisi persis di daerah kewanitaannya.

"Tunggu! A-apa yang mau kamu lakukan Shikamaru?!" tanyanya dengan ragu dan menahan kepalaku.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membuatmu tidak nyaman," kataku sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Ih! A-aku tidak mau, kamu mencurigakan begitu!" Temari menjauhkan kepalaku di dekat kakinya.

"Temari." Suaraku membuat dirinya agak kaget dan terdiam memandangku dengan mukanya yang merah parah. "Diamlah dan biarkan aku membuat kamu merasa nikmat," perintahku padanya.

Perlahan dia menyerah dan pasrah. Dia membuang arah ke bantal dan menutup matanya. Jari-jarinya menggengam kain selimut dengan kuat. Rona wajahnya merah dan dia terlihat sangat gugup dengan apa yang akan kulakukan.

Segera saja 'permainanku' dimulai, lidahku bermain di setiap bagian di sana. Jariku lagi-lagi kumasukan ke liang kewanitaannya. Tubuh Temari semakin bergerak liar tidak kuasa menahan sensasinya itu.

"Ah! Shika... Shikamaru! S-sudah... Aku tak tahan lagi! Cepat lakukan sekarang juga... Hnghh!" Desahan Temari semakin menggila dan kencang.

"Pff- Tidak mau sebelum kamu 'meminta kepadaku' dengan manis atau aku akan terus menyiksamu secara perlahan," kataku terhadapnya sambil memainkan jariku lebih cepat lagi dan semakin intens mencium daerah itu. Aku sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana dia akan bersikap seperti bukan Temari yang galak dan bossy ketika sedang bercinta.

" _BAKA_! Ah!"

Hmm, masih tidak mau menurut juga? Baiklah akan kuturuti kemauanmu. Aku menyudahi permainan jariku dan lidahku saat itu juga. Terlihat muka Temari yang kaget dan makin marah.

"Hei, Shika-"

Belum sempat dia marah-marah, aku memotong perkataannya. "Minta atau aku tidak akan melanjutkannya," ancamku dengan menyeringai. Kita hitung saja sampai tiga pasti dia akan menyerah.

Satu.

Dua.

Ti-

"Ugh!" Tangannya menarik tanganku ke arahnya. Muka Temari kian memerah. Wanita yang satu ini memang harga dirinya kelewat tinggi. "A-aku... cih! Aku mohon 'lakukan' segera Nara Shikamaru! Unghh! " Dia membuang arah mukanya yang merah itu ke arah bantal. Benar-benar istri yang tsundere.

Langsung saja aku membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar dan menghujam milikku ke dalamnya. Teriakan namaku makin terdengar kencang dari mulut Temari. Dia berusaha untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Temari." Suaraku menghentikan niatnya itu.

"Ughh..." Tangannya semakin kencang mencengkram bantal atau kain selimut yang berada di dekatnya untuk menahan suaranya. Semakin dia menahan suaranya itu, semakin kencang aku menghujam di dalamnya.

"Gaahh! Pe- pelan-pelan...nghhh Shikama- ru... Ugh!" Saat itu juga Temari mencapai klimaksnya, terasa cairan hangat di dalamnya. Gerakanku semakin liar dan keras karena sebentar lagi aku pun akan mencapai klimaksku.

"Ugh.. Tem- sebentar lagi," aku mengerang dan masih menghujamnya. "Temari... Ugh..." Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya aku 'keluar' di dalam Temari. Tubuhku menindih tubuh Temari, nafas kami berdua menjadi berat dan cukup kelelahan karena aktivitas suami-istri ini.

"Shikamaru bodoh! Sudah kubilang pelan-pelan, awas saja kalau pagi nanti aku susah berjalan," dengan muka yang memerah dan cemberut dia mencubit lenganku.

"Aww!" Karena cubitan tadi aku bangun dan duduk sambil meringis kesakitan dan tersenyum nakal. "Apa boleh buat hampir seminggu aku tidak pulang dan merindukan kehangatan tubuh istri sendiri?" Kuraih salah satu kakinya yang didekat pinggangku kemudian mengecupnya.

"Shikamaru, cukup! Aku tidak kuat lagi kalau kamu macam-macam dengan kakiku, hngh... Geli ahahahahaha!"

Aku mengelitiki dan mengecup kaki indahnya terus menerus sampai dia tertawa terbahak-bahak karena terlalu geli.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur, Tem. Mumpung Shikadai sedang menginap di rumah Ino dan besok aku juga akhirnya bisa cuti seharian," ujarku sambil menyeringai nakal.

"Khh-" Rona wajah Temari memerah luar biasa. Sebenarnya dia juga masih ingin bercinta karena frekuensi kesibukan suaminya yang membuat dia kangen untuk bermesra-mesraan. "Setidaknya biarkan aku beristirahat seben- umph!"

Lagi-lagi aku melumat bibir indah Temari. "Tidak. Pokoknya hari ini kamu harus menurut padaku," dengan sigap aku memegang tangan Temari dan membuka lebar kakinya kembali.

"Minimal pelan-pelan, dasar suami mesum! " Tangannya memeluk leherku dan mengecup bibirku dengan lembut.

Erangan dan desahan pun kembali terdengar dari arah kamarku.

Mari kita doakan saja semoga Temari sanggup bangun pada esok harinya karena melayani kebuasan suaminya itu di ranjang.

-fin-


End file.
